The Birthday Present
by littlemoon1324
Summary: Another MakaXSoul oneshot in which SOul surprises Maka with an amazing brithday present :


"So what are you going to get her?" Kid asked his weapons, Patty and Liz as they walked to school together.

"I have no idea!" Liz groaned, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"Giraffe!" Patty said giggling hysterically.

Liz glared at her sister. Now she really _did_ have a headache.

"What are you guys talking about?" Soul said coming along behind them, his hands casually interlocked behind his head.

"Oh you know, just what presents we are going to buy." Kid said, after acknowledging Soul with a nod.

"But my birthday isn't for another month." Soul said, his brows furrowing.

Kid, Liz, and even Patty looked at him as if he was insane, "You are kidding right?" Liz said uncomfortably.

"Erm… no? My birthday really isn't for another month…" Soul said genuinely confused.

"It is _Maka's _birthday you idiot!" Patty said with a huge smile.

"It is Maka's birthday…" Soul took some time to process the thought," Oh _crap_! It _is_ her birthday today! Oh god, she is going to _kill _me!"

Soul took deep breaths; it was _not_ cool to get so worked up over forgetting Maka's birthday.

"Aren't you guys dating?" Kid inquired, curious as to why Soul wasn't furiously scrambling to put a gift together.

"We are _not _dating!" Soul said, a little to loudly.

"While that may be true you don't have to be so _loud_ about it…. It wouldn't be that bad to date me!" Maka said, glaring at Soul.

"Happy Birthday!" Kid and the Thompson sisters said hastily, saving Soul from a particularly vicious Maka chop.

"Thanks guys, I didn't think anyone would remember…" Maka said, a slight blush creeping to her face.

"Well _I _remembered!" Soul said loudly.

Kid and Liz stared at him in disbelief. Kid sent him a look that seemed to say, _what the hell are you saying…._

"Yup, your present is pretty amazing." Soul boasted loudly.

"…Really?" Maka said, surprised and deeply touched at Soul's words.

"Um… yeah of course!" Soul said, suddenly uncomfortable at Maka's grateful look.

"Look out! It is Black*Star! _Yahoo!_" Black*Star shouted, swinging from a rope as he dropped several presents onto Maka. "I the great god surpassing assassin, have bought the best presents in the world!"

From Tsubaki's awkward smile it was apparent that it was more than likely _Tsubaki _who selected the presents.

Maka hugged both of them, however, and thanks each of them profusely. There were little tears in her eyes as she said, "Thanks guys… I really appreciate it."

The gang all gave Maka a group hug, except for Soul who stood there desperately thinking up present ideas.

As the gang continued walking to school Maka fell into step with Soul, "What's wrong Soul?"

"Oh nothing!" Soul said frantic that Maka had caught him looking preoccupied. "I was just thinking of the best time to give you my gift… we have to be alone!"

Maka blushed fiercely, "Oh! Well then… after the party maybe we could…"

Soul mentally face-palmed, now she thought his gift was some perverted desire of his. "Um, yeah, sure that could work." Soul said smoothly.

Maka smiled at him as they continued to walk, her anticipating the best birthday of her life, and him expecting the worst Maka chop he had ever experienced.

…

Maka stretched out on a couch in her apartment tired out from all the day's festivities. She had gotten a happy birthday from everyone at the school including Lord Death himself. Her father had of course tried to shower her in gifts all of which she declined. Even Blair gave her a happy birthday kiss on the cheek. Kid had thrown an elaborate party, filed with friends, music, symmetry, and of course, lots of presents.

"Hey Soul, do I get my present now?" Maka said teasingly.

Soul shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't had time to run into to town to get her a gift. Thinking fast he blurted out, "I decided that since you have done so much that you should get anything you want for your birthday! Ask me what you want and I well get it for you!"

Maka felt her eyes widen at Soul's generosity… last year he had gotten her a gift card. "Well… there is this one thing that I have been wanting for a while..."

Soul braced himself, and his wallet, for the obviously expensive item she was about to name.

"… Will you play piano for me?" Maka asked pleadingly.

Soul stared at Maka in shock. "Piano?"

"Okay… you don't have to do that… I know you don't want to… It is just my birthday…" Maka said, a slight threat in her voice.

"It _is _just your birthday… I don't have to." Soul agreed, turning around as if to go back to his room.

"Wait! Are you serious? I didn't mean... I mean…" Maka was desperately back-pedaling, not wanting Soul to leave.

"…Which is why it would only make sense to play the piano." Soul said, a slight smile in his tone.

Maka felt her eyes widen. It had been so long since he had played for her. "Are you serious?" Maka asked as Soul made his way to the grand piano in the center of the room.

"It isn't cool to lie, I told you that I would do anything you asked. You asked for me to play the piano, I will play you piano." Soul said, sitting down smoothly and flexing his long hands.

Maka could only stare with shock as Soul played a few chords, filling the small room with harmonious notes. Maka sat down; not even bothering to move to the couch but instead just plopped down where she was standing. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, anticipating the glorious notes that Soul was sure to produce.

"Well… Here goes…" Soul placed his fingers on the keys, took a deep breath and began playing.

Beautiful, breathtaking, and angelic are all words that might be used to describe the elegant, smooth, and flawless song Soul was playing, but it would be more accurate to describe it as godly.

Maka felt herself enter a dreamlike state, where the music that was escaping from Soul's hands was caressing her, enticing her to dance. In fact, unconsciously Maka had moved to stand behind Soul, leaning in so her short hair just barely brushed Soul's head.

Maka placed a gently hand on Soul's shoulder, and without a single acknowledgement of this intimate touch Soul continued playing, only getting louder and more passionate.

When Soul finally finished, the room seemed to hum with the remains of his brief, but phenomenal performance. Maka was startled to realize that she was holding her breath. She hastily began to breathe again and when she did the room itself seemed to take a breath, releasing the magic that had just sounded in its tiny walls.

Soul seemed amused by her reaction, "Did you like it?" Soul said, actually seeming a little anxious.

"Liked it?" Maka said staring at him blankly. She sighed and quickly, but firmly, Maka Chopped him. "You are so stupid."

"What was that for?" Soul screamed, holding his aching head with his hands.

Maka kneeled down beside where he laid, hunched over in agony. She ducked her head and kissed his cheek, holding the kiss for a brief second.

"It was completely, absolutely awe-inspiringly, amazingly, incredibly perfect."

Soul looked at her and touched his cheek. "So you liked it…" He said hesitantly.

Maka sighed, "Yes, I loved it."

Soul grinned, "Good… that's cool."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Time to go to sleep Soul."

"Okay _mom_." Soul said with a roll of his eyes.

Maka and Soul stood, each heading to their respective rooms. All of the sudden Maka turned and said, "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't recognize the song you played… Who composed it?"

"I did… I wrote it one night… for you."

"Oh. Right." Maka said dully, turning around quickly, although not quickly enough to hide the vivid red blush that had spread across her body, covering her from head to toe.

"Hey Maka?"

"What is it Soul?" Maka said, still facing the other way.

"Turn around."

Maka turned back confused, "What is i-"

Maka was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against her own.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started it ended.

"Well, good night Maka." Soul said casually, turning around and disappearing into his room.

"Goodnight Soul…" Maka whispered into the now empty room, turning around and heading into her own room.

As Maka lay, tossing and turning in her bed, she thought about Soul's kiss. Yeah… Definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
